


Night Out

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, London, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, sex with strangers, some gendered slurs and slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: reserve made a post about a modern AU in which Kylo is the bouncer at a club and Hux starts trouble.I asked if I could write it and reserve said yes, so. Here it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts).



/Now there is a man who takes himself entirely too seriously/, Hux thinks, queueing for the club. He’s alone, which he knows lowers his chances of getting in, and already the bouncer, tall, glowering, absolutely /stacked/, has sent a pack of drunk girls and rowdy, obnoxious lads on their way. He seems to be actually /doing his job/ of keeping the peace, instead of just letting the hottest girls in to boost the club’s /ambiance/. Hux lifts an eyebrow and can’t decide if that’s respectable or not. Regardless, Hux has already set his sights on the man, and is working out the best way to get him.

First, he has to get the bouncer off of the line. He has to attract his attention. He adopts a slouched, loose posture as he approaches the front of the queue, and boldly, attempts to slip past. Immediately, the bouncer’s hand lands on his shoulder.

/Good boy,/ Hux thinks, but he turns, mimes a stumble, and jabs his finger into the bouncer’s chest.

“Here, don’t be funny!” he brays, making his eyelids droop, swaying in his shoes. “My mates are in there already!”

The bouncer’s eyes narrow and Hux fights to keep from grinning. It appears the man has bought the act. Now, to follow through.

“I don’t think so. Step out of line.”

An American! Unexpected, but interesting. Hux leans forward to peer at the bouncer’s SIA license. “That your name then?” he pretends to slur, as ‘Ren, Kylo’ manhandles him out of the queue and attempts to shut him out. /Can’t have that,/ Hux thinks. He mutters something, loudly enough for ‘Kylo’ to hear, about finding another way in. The bouncer watches him go around the corner.

/Perfect./

Now, so long as they haven’t fixed the window in the gents’ toilets, there should be a way in that he’s /just/ tall enough to reach.

It’s a bit of a scrape but he shuffles in, ignoring the surprised shout of the man fixing his hair in the mirror. He brushes himself off, straightens his collar, checks his hair. Should he keep up the drunk act? Well, maybe a little. He ducks out into the club, weaves between the writhing bodies to find the bar.

It’s five deep and takes him almost twenty minutes to order a drink, and then another ten to find an unoccupied chair. It’s not even a chair, just a stool. But that’s fine, it’s much more inviting than the deep red leather seats gathered in small clusters at the corners of the various rooms. The next thing will be to find some likely targets.

All he /really/ needs to do is start a fight, it doesn’t matter over what. Of course he’d rather it was over him, but it could be about Liverpool versus Man United and still accomplish the same goal. Looking around he thinks the latter is more likely. Most of the patrons look like City boys, and while he isn’t going to say there’s no such thing as a gay banker, it is perhaps unlikely that they’d start a fight over Hux’s arse at after-work drinks. A pity.

It’s also a shame ‘Kylo’ had turned those lads away, who had been in the queue in front of Hux. They would have been perfect for the set-up. From his vantage point on his stool, Hux can see the door. Kylo is still there, but likely wouldn’t hear anything over the noise of the music. Hux has to make sure Kylo is the security officer who responds to the disturbance, but if he’s good at anything, it’s managing people.  
He sees his opening and goes for it. Two men stand not too far from the door, gesturing at a woman whose dress has ridden up a bit. They’re tilted conspiratorially towards one another, and Hux can’t tell specifically what they’re saying, but he sidles up to the woman anyway, and makes eye contact with each of the men as he does so.

“Excuse me,” he says to her, but he basically has to shout directly into her ear to be heard. “I thought you’d like to know, your dress has ridden up a bit, and I think those blokes behind you might’ve been looking at your bum.”

Now, Hux knows this could go several ways. She could be angry at him, or she might even be pleased at the attention. But, as he’d hoped, she tugs her dress down forcefully and, better still, stalks over to the men on her towering heels, and throws her drink at them.

“Didn’t your mums teach you any manners?” she shrieks over the music, “You wanna look at my knickers and giggle like school kids over here? You could’ve been gentlemen, said something, ‘stead'a this chap here comin’ over to tell me.” She thrusts a lacquered fingernail in Hux’s direction and he approaches the trio.

“Who the fuck are you?” one of the men asks Hux. “You tryin’ to start shit? Look at this, she your girlfriend? You oughta keep her on a leash, look at this, she threw her drink at me, ruined my fickin’ shirt!”

It doesn’t matter what Hux says from this point. The woman’s actual boyfriend appears, and then the fight gets even louder. Hux makes a play at separating them all, ducks the glass that’s thrown at him, and watches it shatter against the door to Kylo’s right.

The bouncer turns.

He speaks into his radio and moves quickly through the crowd. He doesn’t say anything, just pushes the shouting men apart by sheer size and strength alone. Hux thinks he gets a little hard in his trousers watching it.

“Who threw the glass?” he asks, and /God/ his voice is just the right register to cut through all the noise.

Everyone starts shouting again, but Kylo doesn’t listen. He figures it all out and herds the two men out of the club, without any further comment. They’re shouting about the “crazy bint” who threw her drink, but Kylo shoves them out anyway, stands by until they move along. Then he turns, stalks back to where Hux stands with the woman and her boyfriend. They’re not speaking.

“You,” he says to the woman, “don’t pull that shit again. I’d throw you all out but I know how these things go. If I put all five of you out there, somebody would get stabbed.” Then, finally, he turns to Hux. “And how the hell did you get in here?”

The woman, bless her, tries to pipe up and say something about how Hux was being polite, but Kylo silences her by holding up a hand. She throws her own hands up in response and stomps off toward the bar. After throwing most of a vodka cranberry on some wanker she, Hux surmises, is in need of a refill. Her boyfriend shrugs and follows after, leaving Hux alone with Kylo. Well, alone as one can be in a crowded London nightclub.

Kylo glares him down and Hux says nothing to incriminate himself. With a scowl Kylo speaks into his radio again only to say, “Cover for me, I’ve gotta take care of someone.”

The response is a crackle of static in the affirmative, but Hux can barely hear it. Not with Kylo pushing him through the crowd towards the very toilet he climbed into to make his way in.

“You weren’t really drunk,” Kylo accuses, speaking right into Hux’s ear from over his shoulder, making the hairs stand up at the base of Hux’s neck.

“You are correct,” Hux confirms. He pushes the door to the toilets open and watches Kylo check under the stalls for feet. Empty.

“Why would you do that?” Kylo leans against the door, seems to consider making a radio call about the window right away.

Hux shrugs. “Why do you think?”

“I don’t like this act. It’s not cute. You’ve got my attention, now spit it out.”

Hux grins. This is even better than expected. Useful as it may be, he dislikes playing a twinky coquette.

“Are you interested in men?” he asks, braced against a sink.

Kylo laughs. He looks to the side, lifts his eyebrows, treats Hux to a view of his incredible profile. Hux likes his smile as much as everything else about him.

“You’re a piece of work, you know that?” Even through his security uniform, his arms are impressive. “You incited a bar fight just to get me to talk to you? You pretended to be drunk so I’d turn you away, only to sneak in again?”

“So that you’d remember me, yes.”

Kylo hisses a breath through his teeth. “Wow.” He meets Hux’s eyes, seems to look right through him. “That’s fuckin’ crazy.”

“Tell me ‘no’ right now, and I’ll leave you alone. I promise.” He might be 'a piece of work,’ as Kylo put it, but he isn’t going to force the man.

“I’m not gonna tell you no,” Kylo says, and Hux bites his lip to keep the victorious smile in check. Kylo is pulling a huge knot of keys off his belt, locking the door to the toilets. “I /like/ crazy.”

He’s stripping off his hi-vis vest and badges in an instant, dropping them in the sink. Then his arms are around Hux’s body, hands gripping his ass, lips on his neck. He hoists Hux up so Hux has to wrap arms and legs around him.

“Are you a little hard?” Kylo asks against Hux’s skin, and Hux grinds against Kylo’s stomach and nods.

“I am. Are you going to fuck me?”

Kylo bites Hux’s neck, makes him that much harder. “I am.”

Hux moans, unbuttons his shirt so Kylo can keep biting him wherever he wants to. Kylo pushes his back against the wall, traps him between the tile and his body, forces their hips together so Hux can feel him starting to get hard, too.

“Fuck,” Hux spits. “Are you big?”

“/I/ think so.” Hux can feel him, struggles to get a hand between them so he can feel it /better/. Kylo grunts when Hux’s fingers wrap around him through his trousers, and breathes hard in Hux’s ear as he strokes until Kylo is fully hard under his hand. “What’s your name?” he mumbles, teeth scraping Hux’s ear.

“Hux.”

“/Hux,/” Kylo murmurs, feeling it out in his mouth. “That’s kind-of a hot name.”

Hux breathes a short laugh, which turns into a moan when Kylo’s fingers dip down the back of his trousers and grip his arse, pull his cheeks apart.

“So. You put all that effort into getting me here,” Kylo says, kissing along Hux’s jaw. “You got lube and a condom?”

“Yes,” Hux answers, and then Kylo’s mouth is on his, and he tastes of cigarettes, and Hux nibbles his full lips and groans into the kiss. One of Kylo’s fingers has strayed down his ass crack and is teasing, dry, over his hole, and his cock twitches in his shorts. “Are you going to hold me up like this the whole time or do you want me against the wall?”

“I want you to suck my cock first,” Kylo replies, and Hux is on his knees in a filthy toilet so fast he’s sure he’ll have bruises in the morning. He unbuttons and unzips Kylo’s work trousers, hauls them and his boxer briefs out of the way and gets a good look at Kylo’s cock.

It’s fucking gorgeous, and looks like it’s gonna feel so good sliding into him, like it’s gonna touch every good part of him and make him ache like hell after. His hips make a defined V pointing towards it, and he’s got a line of coarse, dark hair leading down his belly. Hux licks his lips, and lets Kylo slide a hand into his hair.

He kisses up one thigh, then the other, and Kylo lets him. He breathes in the scent of him, and licks his balls, the crease of his thigh, the base of his cock before pressing his lips to the tip. Kylo grunts and his hips buck forward and Hux lets the head slip into his mouth, laps at the slit, listens to Kylo’s gasp. He works his way down and Kylo’s hand tightens in his hair, but doesn’t push, and Hux moans around him.

/Fuck/, he tastes good. One of his hands comes up to fist what he can’t suck, and he slides his mouth up, down again, humming appreciatively as he takes it deeper.

“Shit,” Kylo grits out. “You actually really like that, huh? You sound like I’m doing you a fuckin’ favor.”

Hux only moans some more, fingers gripping Kylo’s muscular thighs, until he’s rudely pulled off. He wipes his face with the back of his hand. Kylo watches him with eyes half-lidded.

“Gimme the lube. I’m gonna finger you open,” he states, his voice making Hux want to swallow his cock all the way down. Instead he reaches into his pocket, hands Kylo a tear-open packet, and a wrapped condom while he’s at it.

“Get your pants down, come on.” Hux knows he means Hux’s /jeans/ but the image comes unbidden to his mind anyway: wearing lacy knickers for Kylo, surprising him with something like that. No, they’re just boxer briefs, and Hux shimmies them to his knees, braces himself against the wall.

“I like your freckles,” Kylo says, as he spreads lube on his fingers. “And you’ve got a cute ass.” One finger rubs around his hole, slips in suddenly. Hux can take it. He pushes back against it, and it’s quickly joined by another one. His fingers scrabble on the tiles as Kylo sets a rough pace, stretching him and lubing him.

“One more,” Hux says. “Then fuck me.”

“You sure? I dunno if you’ve noticed but,” he rubs his cock under the cleft of Hux’s ass, between his spread legs. “I’ve got a lot to work with here.”

“I noticed,” Hux pants, forcing his hips back against Kylo’s hand. “I want to feel it tomorrow.”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a little freak?”

“I’m not little,” Hux protests. “I’m barely shorter than you. Still taller than most.”

“Whatever.” Kylo pushes a third finger in with the first two, squishes a bit more lube over his hand. “Like that?”

Hux claws uselessly at the wall. “Fuck, yes.” His toes curl in his shoes. Kylo’s fingers are as long and thick as the rest of him, and he’s almost, /almost/ hitting Hux’s prostate. Hux hasn’t even touched his cock yet, wants to wait until Kylo is in him or else this’ll all be over too soon. “I’m ready. I’m ready, Kylo. I want your cock.”

“Yeah?” Kylo teases. “What do you want me to do with it?”

“Don’t be a fucking cunt,” Hux snarls, fucking himself back into Kylo’s fingers. “Put your cock in me and show me what you can do with it.”  
Kylo laughs as he pulls his fingers out, wipes them on Hux’s naked hip. He groans as he rolls the condom on, squeezes more lube into it and slicks himself up.

“Alright, you crazy bitch!” Those words shouldn’t make Hux’s cock twitch, shouldn’t make his breath hitch in his throat. He doesn’t have long to berate himself, though, because Kylo’s cock nudges into him, and then it’s one long, long push in and Hux doesn’t realize he’s moaning, nearly screaming, until his lungs are empty and he’s gasping for breath.

Kylo doesn’t stop at all until he’s all the way in. Then, he covers Hux’s back with his chest, covers Hux’s hands with his own, and pulls out, hammers back in. Hux can barely breathe. It’s a quick rough pace from the beginning and Kylo doesn’t give him a moment’s rest, doesn’t let him adjust. The pressure screams through him, lighting up his nerve endings. Kylo’s cock drags over his prostrate and he’s hoarse, trying to moan and curse and suck in breaths all at once.

“Fuck!” he finally manages. “FUCK, Kylo! Oh, God!”

“Yeah,” Kylo agrees. “For such a slut, you’re really tight.” His voice is punched out of him with every thrust, hissed into Hux’s ear.

Hux groans and drops a hand to wrap around his cock, Kylo’s voice repeating in his head over and over. /Freak/, it says. /Slut./ /Crazy bitch./ He gasps. He’s close already.

“I’m supposed to be at work, you filthy pervert. But you wanted to be fucked in the bathroom of this club /so bad/, is that right?”

Hux nods. “When I saw you,” he says, and this time he’s slurring for real, “knew I’d have to.”

Kylo pulls almost all the way out, lifts Hux by the hips and flips him over. Hux has to wrap his legs around Kylo to stay upright, his shoulders and back pressed precariously into the wall. Kylo only shoves back in. Hux looks up at his face.

Flushed and sweating and with his wavy black hair falling out of its man bun, he looks wild and beautiful. Hux reaches for his cock again.

“You better know I’m not letting you get away after this,” Kylo promises. “You’re gonna give me your number. I’m gonna call you when I’m horny and don’t feel like stroking my own dick. You’re gonna come over and suck it, or sit on it, whatever I feel like. Isn’t that right, you nasty, conniving whore?”

“Yes, fuck!” Hux barks. “Me too. Give me your number. I’ll call you to mine when my arse feels empty.”

“Shit,” Kylo pants. “Wish I could come inside you. I bet your freckled ass would look so hot with my come leaking out.”

“Aah!” Hux is coming without warning, his fist flying over his cock as he comes all over his shirt. “Aah, Aah, oh…” He sags against the wall when he’s done, and lets his hole be used.

Kylo slams into him. “Shit, your /face!/” he spits. “So fucking hot, god /fucking/ damn it!” Hux can feel Kylo’s cock twitching inside him, and also wishes Kylo could come all up inside him, skin to skin. Maybe if they do make this a /thing/…

Kylo helps him down, and Hux has to steady himself against the sink. His legs don’t want to support him, and he watches, bare-assed and covered in his own come, as Kylo ties off the condom and chucks it into the bin.

“Need some help?” Kylo asks. Hux doesn’t know what to say to that, but Kylo saunters over, his trousers pulled up but still undone, and helps Hux get his underwear and jeans back up his legs. “C'mon, I’ll call you a cab.”

“It’s going to look suspicious, how long we’ve been in here with a locked door,” Hux comments. “Are you going to get into trouble?”

“Me? I’m just helping a customer who had too much to drink.” Kylo grins at him, that wonderful, awful, lopsided smile. “I know you know how to act shitfaced.” Hux might love him a little.

Hux wipes at the come on his shirt with a damp paper towel, and ends up with a soaked line all down his front.

“Perfect,” Kylo says. “It’ll look like you puked all over yourself.”

“Charming,” Hux says, but he allows himself to be wounded-man carried past a queue of men waiting for the toilet and through the club towards the street. He stumbles and slurs for the effect (well, partially for the effect. His legs are still a little unsteady) but when they get to the curb, Kylo asks for his mobile.

“I was serious, you know. Gimme your phone. I’ll put my number in there.”

Hux fishes it out of his other pocket, and shoots Kylo a text when he gets it back, before he can think better of it. Kylo pulls out his phone and smiles at the screen, even though all Hux had written in the text was his own name.

“So that’s how you spell it,” Kylo muses, tucking his phone back into his trousers and then checking to see that his vest and badge aren’t out of place. “I’ve gotta get back to work. But I’ll call you.”

“Text me.”

“Right.”

There’s a brief, strange pause, where Kylo looks back past the crowd, and makes a decision. He tucks his fingers under Hux’s chin and kisses him, for just a second, before radioing that it’s all clear and he’s headed back to the doors.

He strolls back towards the club, and Hux stands on the pavement, fingers touching his own lips softly as if he could feel the kiss pressed there. Shaking himself and reminding himself he can /definitely/ feel the pain in his ass as he starts down the stairs towards the tube, he can’t stop himself from licking the taste of Kylo off his lips, and smiling a little to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr asked: How many hookups does it take for bouncer!kylo and slut!hux to catch feelings for each other?
> 
> This is a freeform epilogue.

It actually takes them quite a while before either of them even considers it, looks inward enough to even entertain the notion.

They’re not terribly introspective, either of them. They’re both used to throwing their energy outward, and even though Hux is a master manipulator he doesn’t have a lot of emotional intelligence when it comes to himself. He doesn’t like not being able to predict likely outcomes, so he puts the confusion out of his mind, thinks he’s risen above it. It makes him cold in affect, but he thinks that’s beneficial. Kylo, by comparison, doesn’t like to look at all those messy ‘feelings’. They’ve gotten him into trouble before so he avoids self-assessment, which also means he doesn’t improve upon himself, or even learn from his mistakes.

People who know about their hookups might mistakenly refer to one as the other’s “boyfriend”. Hux will say, “oh he’s not my boyfriend. We’re just fucking.” Kylo will say, “Who?”

Might take them months before they realize, “we’re actually doing this fairly frequently, and I text you a lot, and sometimes I see something and think of you or send you things I think you’d like, talk about you to my friends. That’s… abnormal.”

And then, it would take them even longer to even address that to each other. They’d probably never have the “what is this, what should we call each other?” conversation. They just both silently stop hooking up with other people, slowly start spending more time in each other’s company, inviting each other to things, introducing each other to their friends.

A year later Kylo is more or less living with Hux, because it’s convenient. Hux asks if he’d rather just help Hux split the rent on his place, when Kylo’s lease is up.

Maybe they don’t even have a proper conversation about it until Kylo’s visa is going to expire, and he says basically he’d have to land a job that pays £35k per annum (not happening, he’s only just finished his Master’s, still works nights which was fine when he was a student but now he’s out of school he’s not getting enough hours) or marry someone right quick.

Hux says Kylo could just marry him.

And that’s how they manage to go from “just fucking” to “married”, simultaneously overnight and over the course of nearly two years.

They’re not good at this.

And they’re both kind-of disgusted. Neither of them thought they’d ever be the marrying type. They excuse it by saying it’s just to take advantage of a legal loophole. But at the end of the day, Hux offered to do it because it would help Kylo, and because he didn’t want to see Kylo go, didn’t want to think about life without him.

Kylo wonders what he can do in return, and that’s when he realizes, this is something, something more than “just fucking” something more than “married for citizenship”. He takes out more money than he probably should from what remains of his student loans, buys them rings. He carries them around in his pocket for a week before he actually mentions it to Hux.

“Didn’t know if this was something you’d want,” he says.

Hux fights it, but the feelings are there, and they’re not going away, and he puts the ring on– a simple band, really– and can’t stop looking at it. They’ve been married for six weeks, and it’s the first time he says “I love you.”

Kylo is so shocked he nearly drops his own ring down the back of the couch, catches it just in time.

“Really?” He doesn’t seem able to say anything else.

“I think so,” Hux answers, a rueful smile threatening to stretch his face.

“I… I think I love you, too.” Kylo mumbles, twisting the ring around his finger.

“That’s a relief,” Hux says. He cautiously reaches for Kylo’s hand. Kylo’s mouth twitches, and it takes him a few tries before that wonderful, awful, lopsided grin finally makes its way there. They relax into quiet, hand in hand.


End file.
